The Hidden Weapons Master in the Airport
by sukiyaki36
Summary: Shampoo and Mousse on their honeymoon! The Metal detector detects Mousse's weapons! Review please. Oh yeah those people who have read and want to get more... make it yourself. Bye!
1. Only Chapter,

A/N: Hiya people it's me again. I had some spare time right now and I decided to write this story. I don't know if it's funny or not. Maybe I should just put this under general. Anyway school for me starts in a week so I decided to write as many stories as I can before school starts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Although I wish I can learn Mousse's technique though it'll be great to hide stuffs that my brothers could destroy.  
  
The Hidden Weapons master in the airport  
  
" C'mon Shampoo wake up, we have to leave for our honeymoon soon." Mousse said to his wife as he got dressed.  
  
" Ummmhhhh. Five more minutes. Besides our flight goes at 2pm. Why go so early?" Shampoo said as she grudgingly pulled herself out of bed and got dressed.  
  
" We have to get through the metal detectors first." Mousse said hoping that Shampoo would understand.  
  
Looking at his sleeves Shampoo said, " Oh, Shampoo see. Okay let's go."  
  
" Ah Shampoo wait shouldn't we-" Shampoo rushed downstairs,"-pack first.. Oh well I guess I'll have to pack myself then."  
  
Downstairs Shampoo realized she haven't packed yet and ran up the stairs and to their room. As she rushed in she tripped and fell on top of Mousse who was about to call her.  
  
" Hi Mousse! Shampoo forget to pack let's pack now, yes?" Shampoo said from her position above Mousse.  
  
" Not just yet...." Mousse said as he gave Shampoo a kiss.  
  
*******************( Sorry I'm underaged!)*******************  
  
" Now we pack?" Shampoo asked Mousse as she got out of bed and git dressed again.  
  
" Yes." Mousse said as he put on his brand new glasses. Then he turned and said to His wife. " Shampoo."  
  
" Hmmm?" Shampoo answered from where she was packing her clothes.  
  
" I love you."  
  
Shampoo blushed and answered. " I love you too, Mousse."  
  
+ Narita Airport+ = 8.30 am=  
  
" Okay which flight we on Mousse?" Shampoo asked her husband who was pushing the cart full of their baggage.  
  
" We're on the 2.45pm flight to Fiji. Let's get inside first." Mousse said as he pushed their cart.  
  
Shampoo went in first and Mousse gave her the cart and tickets and told her to wait inside. As Mousse went under the metal detector it went off.  
  
The security guard asked, " Would you please take out everything metal from your clothing, please?"  
  
" Alright I'll take all of them out." Mousse said as he began reaching into his sleeves.  
  
Hey here's a list of what came out of Mousse's sleeves: (Not in alphabetical orders.  
  
13 chains  
  
2 duck potties  
  
15 sets of Swan Blades  
  
A bike  
  
34 Bouquet of Flowers of every kind  
  
A kettle of hot water  
  
6 pair of extra glasses  
  
A photo album  
  
A camera  
  
A recorder  
  
2 Cd players  
  
2 Walkmans  
  
Some music Cds  
  
A laptop  
  
A handphone  
  
38 rectractable spears  
  
34 iron maces  
  
5 swords  
  
4 sets of extra clothing  
  
5 Scissors  
  
Some casettes  
  
A handycam  
  
A digital camera  
  
A wireless internet conector  
  
A table  
  
3 hens  
  
And lastly a mini refrigtator.  
  
" There I think that's about all of them." Mousse said as he finished fishing around in his sleeves.  
  
By then people had surrounded Mousse and when he finished people clapped and threw some money inside the duck potties and left.  
  
" Err sir would you please go through the detector and then put these things back into your sleeves." The security guard said as he steadied the items that was out.  
  
" Ok." After Mousse passed through and had placed the items inside his sleeves he went to Shampoo who was eating at a nearby food stand.  
  
" Wow Mousse that was fast. Shampoo though you have more stuff than that." Shampoo said as she stoos up and approached her husband.  
  
" Yeah, I decided to travel light." Mousse answered with a grin. " C'mon let's go. It's almost noon."  
  
" Yes." Shampoo said as Mousse pushed the cart towards their waiting room.  
  
+ On the plane + = halfway to fiji=  
  
" Would you like something to drink Shampoo, my dear." Mousse said as he began rummanging through his sleeves.  
  
" Yes Shampoo want some soda Ok." Shampoo said as she looked out of the window towards the clouds.  
  
" Beautiful isn't it?" Mousse asked Shampoo as he gave Shampoo the can of soda and loked out of the window.  
  
" Uh huh." Shampoo answered as she never rode on a plane before and was entraced by the views.  
  
' Her hair smells so nice I could stay this way forever.' Mousse thought as he hugged Shampoo's waist and nuzzled her hair.  
  
Yet something nagged Mousse's thoughts as he let go of Shampoo and checked his belongings.  
  
' Oh yeah i forgot to take out the money I got.' Mousse thought as he pulled out the bills of money. ' Let's see 100, 200, 300, 1300, 1800,2000.....'  
  
" Mousse where you get lots of money?" Shampoo asked curiously ponting to the wad of cash in his hands.  
  
" Eh? Oh, when I was pulling stuff out some people think it was magic so whe I finished they gave some money. 3500, 3700..." Mousse answered as he continued counting.  
  
" Ah Shampoo, Mousse. Are you guys going to Fiji too?" Ranma asked as he noticed them when he was walking towards the toilet.  
  
" Why yes we are Ranma. Why are you going there too?" Mousse asked curiously.  
  
" Oh it's part of Akane and mine's honeymoon plans. First we went around Japan and then we go to Fiji." Ranma answered. " I'll go tell Akane. Hey I'll se you around the island okay?" Then Ranma ran towards the row a couple of rows in front.  
  
" We lucky. We get to spend honeymoon with friends. Right Mousse?" Shampoo said to Mousse then kissed his cheek.  
  
" Yes we are. Shampoo I love you...." Mousse said as he kissed Shampoo softly.  
  
" I love you, too Mousse..." Shampoo answered before she kissed back.  
  
ENDING  
  
A/N: Okay I'm still a hopeless romantic. So who cares. Hey I just think that Mousse and Shampoo is cute together. I wish I could find a girlfriend. Girls tend to avoid me. Why do they? Oh yeah those want to chat me sometime just add my email to your list. Its sukiyaki36@hotmail.com.  
  
Hey people somebody please say they hate school. I like school personally. I just don't like going to school. Oh well my next story should come up sometime next month. C'ya. 


	2. Questions

This ain't a new chapter okay. I'm just testing people. So guys those that want my new story posted in under 2 months please try to answer these questions I made?  
  
Guess from, which country am I from? Am I male, female, or extra-terrestrial? Rate me with Kodachi. Who do you think is crazier. If my name starts with A. What is it? 5 guesses. If you're really answering this, here's a question. Why?! If Ranma was real and he was single would you date him? (for girls or guys….) Hey I know this is annoying, but would you guess when is my birthday? Last question, Do you think I should change my disclaimer every time?  
  
Those people that are still reading this review, kay. I'll post the answers with the first chapter of my third story. 


End file.
